Violence In My Heart
by LaurenJackson
Summary: What happens when the perfect pair of friends rip to pieces? Will they die? Fight? Leave? Lauren and Luke must realize they need help. Krissie and Percy must learn to let go. This One Shot will keep you on the edge of your seat, and grab tissues!


Violence in My Heart

One Shot by Lauren

Just another regular day.

I was having archery with Krissie, while Percy and Luke were canoeing in the lake.

I can't shoot an arrow for my life!

"Lauren! For the last time… Pull it back, let go and keep your arm in place until the arrow hits your target." Krissie explained.

My target was really, really big and only a couple of feet away from me.

This was my thirteenth try.

And of course, I missed my target. The arrow went sailing towards the cabins. The arrow struck the Ares Cabin door.

Then the angry Devon Stepson came charging out. She ripped the arrow right out of the door and came charging towards me and Krissie. We probably looked scared to death. And I've seen that happen before.

".!" Devon yelled angrily.

We looked at each other. We didn't want to get murdered.

"SO?"

"It was Tyler!" We said in unison, pointing at him.

"That little bug is going to get it!"

Devon marched over towards Tyler. I didn't want to see what happens next.

Once Devon had her back turned, we ran for the lake, where Luke and Percy were canoeing.

It's January and the only reason we're not freezing out butts off right now is because of the magical boundaries. It's hard to explain what it does.

For example, when it's raining, the rain passes right over us.

But soon the campers are going to crash! It's January and only a couple campers stay for the whole year, so we want snow when it comes! And it finally came!

So instead of nice, warm, hot swimming weather, we really want snow, sledding, and hot cocoa weather!

It's winter for Fred's sake!

So anyway, the lake should be frozen over, but no, campers were still canoeing.

Krissie and I were running toward Luke and Percy. We didn't see the extra paddle lying on the ground but, Percy and Luke sure did.

"Watch out!" They yelled in unison.

"What?" I screamed.

We were still running.

Then, BOOM!

We tripped over the paddle on the ground and fell head-first into the lake.

I felt Krissie swim up. She hated the lake. It wasn't that clean this time of the year. She tried to bring me up with her, but our hands slipped and let go.

I hit my head and went unconscious and started drowning. Since I went unconscious I couldn't use my blessings from Poseidon.

I started dreaming. Well this dream answered my dream from before.

"We need the girls help, Luke!"

"Percy! I think we can handle this ourselves!"

They were back to back. Riptide and Backbiter out.

"Dude! Where's Michael? He should be here by now with it!" Percy said.

"Well then did we send a son of Apollo to steal something!" Luke said. He's upset he didn't get to steal something. Little cry baby.

"Sorry! We need you on defense! And the girls choose Michael to go!" Percy explained.

"Girls…" Luke murmured.

"Ugh… I know!" Percy added.

The dream flashed to Michael Yew, already with scars, defending himself.

Then the dream flashed away.

I was drowning, very close to death for the second time since I arrived here at Camp Half Blood last summer.

Suddenly something rippled the water around me. Someone probably jumped in.

Krissie? Nah… She doesn't like the lake.

Luke? Too much of a baby.

Maddison? She's not even here! She has kitchen duty!

Percy! My hero came to my rescue!

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something grab my arm. My first instinct would be to take out my Stygian Iron sword, Oblivion. But I was too weak to do anything except breathe in water and drown to my death.

No one would care that I was dead!

Maybe just Krissie, Maddison, Luke and Michael. Percy would probably be so upset he wouldn't eat, drink or sleep. He'd be alive on the outside, but dead on the inside.

I was floating my way to heaven, possibly Tartarus. But I was floating upward. Wings felt like they were spreading out of my back.

But then I broke through something. A cool blast of air hit me.

I felt pounding on my chest. Something touched my lips.

Suddenly I woke startled. I started coughing up lake water. I was shivering.

Percy took me into his arms, rocking me back and forth. "Someone grab her a blanket!" He yelled.

"Am I alive?" I asked quietly.

"Shh… Honey… You're alive and breathing." Percy said quietly in my ear.

Maddison came back from Kitchen Duty. Her jaw dropped.

Luke came back with a blanket and clean clothes.

"How'd you?" Maddison asked.

"He's a world class thief!' Krissie said proudly.

Maddison frowned. She wasn't claimed yet. She's been waiting forever. Everyone's mind is set that she's Apollo's kid. She can sing, act and so on.

But she would have been already claimed, I think. Apollo cares about his kiddies a lot.

She's also pretty smart. Athena? Hermes?

We don't know!

Percy picked me up and carried me to the Hades cabin. He let me get dressed. He sat down on my bed and pulled me into his lap.

He whispered in my ear, "I love you…"

I smiled and fell asleep.

Lucky me didn't have any nightmares. But lucky Maddison got claimed!

I received the news this morning.

Percy told me Maddison came running in to the Hades cabin to tell me that she was claimed, but I was sleeping. So Maddi told Percy.

Once I woke up Percy said in my ear, "Morning Sunshine… Guess what? Maddison got claimed! She's daughter of Athena!"

I was tired, but managed to smile and say, "Awe! Congrats Madds!" And I fell back asleep, still in Percy's lap.

I finally woke up around lunch. I took a shower and got changed.

On my way to lunch, Chiron stopped me.

Krissie and Maddison were with me.

"Lauren can I talk to you… Alone…" He said looking at Krissie and Madds.

"I'll be right there guys! Save me a bunch of strawberries!" And they left.

Chiron and I walked to the Big House.

"Lauren," Chiron said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes Chiron?"

"The Underworld is under attack. It's been going on for three days and Hades now has to take bigger actions. So your father has asked me to tell you to go down there and fight. Nico is still grounded for his actions. Will you go? Yes or yes?"

I could die fighting… Get injured… Only one condition, "I'm bringing help."

"Lauren," I rolled my eyes. Now Mr. D! "Your father's commands were strict! Now go pack up!" Mr. D said backing up Chiron. He didn't look up from his cards in his hand.

"Fine…" I said running towards the forest.

I started crying. I can't leave! I can't leave Krissie, Michael, Maddison, Luke and Percy! I could never leave my friends and my first boyfriend ever! I love them too much! I can't leave my family! Mom! Dad! Nico! I could never. There's a huge, hugely, huge risk of me dying!

A couple of hours later something started poking me.

_Poke._

"Ow…"

_Poke._

"Ow…"

_Poke._

"Will you quit it!" I opened my eyes and turned around.

There, standing right behind me, was Luke Castellan. His hair wildly blowing in the wind.

He had his arms behind his back. He was looking up at the trees, whistling.

"What Luke?" I asked annoyed.

"Huh? Oh! Lauren! Didn't see you there…"

"Why were you poking me?" I demanded.

"What! I wasn't poking you! What makes you think that!" Luke said, acting all innocent.

"The big stick behind you back, maybe…"

"Oops…" He said.

I put my head back down.

"Lauren?" He'd sat right next to me on the forest floor.

"What!" I said with my head still between my legs.

"Percy needs you…" He said.

I got up. I almost tripped and fell over, but Luke grabbed my arm. "Thanks…"

We stared at each other. Then I looked down, embarrassed. He was probably too. He was still holding my arm. I cleared my throat. He let go and mumbled, "Sorry…" We walked towards the cabins feeling kind of awkward.

We walked toward Poseidon's cabin.

"What did Chiron want?" Percy demanded once we arrived.

I gave Luke a look.

"Krissie and I are going to go down to the beach for some fun…" Luke said. Krissie giggled. They left.

"Please… Please… Please tell me, Lauren!" Percy begged.

I took a deep breath.

"My father's orders were for me to go down to the Underworld and help fight against some Titans and their recruited demigod jerks. Chiron and Mr. D won't allow me to bring anyone with me… For example… If I brought you along and you got killed, Poseidon would blame Hades for letting you get killed." I explained.

"Lauren! I am going with you!"

"No Percy!"

"Yes! If you get killed down there in all hell of hells than… I would kill myself!"

"Don't you dare Percy Jackson!"

"You are not going, Lauren Ja-" Percy stopped short. He was about the say Lauren Jackson!

"Percy! I thought in a relationship we still have freedom to do what we want! If you won't let me go… Then we aren't a couple."

"Then… If you're going, Lauren… I guess… We're not a couple anymore." Percy said slowly.

I… I thought he'd never say that…

"Good bye then, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Maybe for good…" I gave Percy a hug and kiss on the forehead and waved good bye.

I headed for my cabin to pack my things.

When I reached my cabin, I went to the back and sent an Iris Message. "Please accept Iris…"

The image blurred, and then focused on a man in a running suit.

Lord Hermes…

"Oh! Lauren! Hello!" Hermes said.

"Uh… Lord Hermes? Can Luke still…?" I asked.

"Laur! I told you to call me Herm! And yes… I wouldn't blame Hades… And Nico would…" I nodded.

"Thanks Herm!" I said sighing in relief.

"I have to go Laur!"

_Yes… Hermes has to feed us rats now!_

_George! Stop with the rats!_

"Shut up you two!" Hermes said yelling at Martha and George.

"Bye Herm!"

Then Hermes put his hand through the IM and his image glittered away…

I took a deep breath, grabbed my school bag (full of clothes and demigod needs) and went to find Luke and Krissie.

I found them when I saw Krissie running towards the Apollo Cabin. She was crying, makeup smearing and Luke was running after her yelling, "Krissie! Baby! Don't do this!"

"Leave me alone Luke Castellan!" Krissie shouted. "Kris!" Luke said. "I hate you Luke! Go away!" Krissie shouted back.

People all around stopped what they were doing and started whispering to their friends or half brother or sisters. They started whispering stuff like, "Luke and Krissie are breaking up!" "I thought this day would never come!" And stuff like that.

I waved toward Luke. He put a finger up like he was saying, "One moment!"

He said to Krissie, "I love you sweetheart! I'll call!"

Krissie slammed the door in Luke's face. He picked up his book bag and ran towards me. I whipped a tear away. "You okay Laur?" He asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Luke gave me a look.

"Really! I am fine!"

"Then why is your makeup smearing? Lauren! Tell me what's wrong!"

"I'll tell you when we're alone." I said.

Before we pasted Thalia's Pine, I looked back and saw Percy and Krissie sitting on a bench out front of the Apollo cabin. Krissie was crying into Percy's shoulder. He was patting her back. I think he was saying, "It's okay Kris…"

Percy even started tearing up.

I started crying.

Luke took my hand. "Come on Lauren…" I nodded and whipped away my tears.

Once we reached a hotel, we walked in. We walked up to the person in the check-in counter.

"I would like the best two bed and bathroom suite you have available, please." Luke said. He took out a watt of cash.

"Where'd you get that!" I whispered to Luke.

"It's Mr. D's saved up cash for his casino vacation. About five-million…" Luke whispered back.

That little… Word class thief! It's wrong to steal… Ah but he thinks it's wrong to kill… We're even there for what's right and wrong…

"Uh… Yes sir. I'm Tyler Marsh… If you need anything just call… Here are your room keys." Tyler said…

My heart sunk… Tyler… I can't believe it… He asked me out before I left and I ignored him… I turned him down… I can't believe it… Poor Ty…

I started crying…

"You okay miss?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah… I'm okay Mr. Marsh…" I said whipping away my tears.

"Miss… Call me Tyler or Ty and boy, you have a pretty little lady here sir." Tyler said.

I laughed. "I'm Lauren." We shook hands.

Luke was blushing. "We're just friends, Tyler. I'm Luke."

"Well it's nice to see friends hanging out together." Tyler said. "Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you!" I said. We took our room eyes and went to elevator.

We were room P 1917 on floor eight.

We unlocked the door and walked in.

The room was dead gorgeous! I can't describe it! It is just so beautiful!

"Wow…" I said in awe. "I guess we did get the greatest room available!"

We threw our book bags down and went to check out our separate bed and bathrooms.

Mine was beautiful! I walked in through double French doors. The bed, queen, was beautifully covered in pale blue sheets, blankets and pillows. There was a fuzzy white rug underneath my toes.

In the bathroom, there was an assortment of soft, pale blue towels lied out. The tub, shower and toilet were a darker pale blue. Pale blue curtains hung over fake windows.

I went back out into the bedroom, grabbed clean clothes and told Luke, "I'm taking a shower! So stay away! Far away from my room! I mean it!"

After my shower I went to sit on the big comfortable couch in the living room.

"Why were you crying earlier?" Luke asked suddenly while we were watching a documentary on Butterflies.

"Percy…" I said with no emotion in my voice or in me. I stared off into space.

"He broke up with me…" I said. I started crying.

"Wow… Never knew girls had this much water in them…" Luke said.

I hit him in the stomach with the remote.

"I'm sorry Laur. Come here." Luke apologized and took my arm. He pulled me to his shoulder.

I was crying into Luke, Luke's shoulder! This was not right… But I needed comforting… Like Krissie did before we left.

"Everything will be fine Lauren…"

"No it won't! Luke! Percy hates me, Krissie hates you! The only couple left is Mike and Maddison!" I said pushing away from Luke.

"We're all broken!" I added.

I got up and walked to my bedroom doors.

"I'm going to bed. You should too…"

"What? It's 7:16! What are you smoking!"

"Hey! We have a big day tomorrow! We are going to have to wake up at 3 on the dot!"

"P.M.?" Luke said hopefully.

"No you idiot! 3:00 A.M.!"

Luke groaned.

"Goodnight." I opened up my bedroom doors. I walked in and then locked the doors behind me. I pulled the floor length, pale blue curtains over them so Luke can't see in.

I grabbed some clothes and went to get changed and to brush my teeth.

This night is when the chain of nightmares started again.

This one had Percy, Krissie, Grover and Grover's trainee satyr, Tedd, Maddison and Michael in it. They were all hovering over a map.

"Here is the entrance…" Grover pointed out.

"So is that our plan then?" Tedd asked.

"Yep. Now tomorrow morning we go down." Maddison said.

Then Luke came. "Sorry I'm late. Lauren texted me and said she can't come."

"She acutely texted all of us." Krissie added.

Then I woke up. My alarm was beeping.

I turned it off, got my clothes and took a shower and brushed my teeth.

I grabbed my school bag and the rest of my stuff.

I opened my bedroom doors.

Luke was doing the same.

"Morning Waterfall of Tears!" Luke said.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up!"

Luke chuckled.

"Come on…" I said. "We have to go. Nico texted me, he's waiting."

"I hate Nico…" Luke mumbled.

Nico was deeply in love with Krissie. Luke and Nico got in a fit over Krissie. Nico was so close to sending Luke to Tartarus. But I stopped him.

We ran out of the room.

We passed Tyler Marsh. "Leaving so soon, Lauren?" He asked.

"Yeah! Sorry Ty! Thanks for your kindliness!"

"Hey Luke! Here is your money back. Your room, it's on me! And you are most welcome miss."

"Why are you giving us our money back? Wouldn't the owner get mad?" Luke asked looking at the money.

Tyler smiled. "I own Marsh Inn, boy! I'm the owner. This is my hotel. Your room is on me." Tyler said.

No wonder he's here at three in the morning!

"Why thank you Mr. Marsh! Thanks for everything!" I said.

"You're most welcome! Goodbye!"

"Bye!"

Then Luke and I left.

We were running through the city.

We finally saw my half-brother, Nico DiAngelo, stand in front of a rock formation in one of the Manhattan parks.

"DiAngelo." Luke said.

"Castellan." Nico said.

"Nico!" I said running up to my half-brother. I hugged him. "You've grown!"

"Not by much." Luke said snickering.

Nico ignored him. "Hey Lauren. Come on, dad's waiting." He said.

Nico walked into the Manhattan Underworld entrance. Luke followed.

Right when I was about to walk in, I heard movement in the bushes behind me.

Was someone listening and/or following us?

I slowly moved my hand toward my Stygian Iron sword, Oblivion.

"Come on Laur!" Luke said.

I turned back and walked in the entrance.

We walked down the stairs. It felt like they were never going to end!

But it finally did…

Mrs. O'Leary and my father, Hades, were standing there at the bottom.

"Dad!" I said running up to him. I gave Hades a big hug.

"How's my little girl?" Hades asked.

"I'm good!" I said smiling.

Nico rolled his eyes.

I was daddy's little girl and he was jealous.

"I see you brought Luke Castellan with you. Nice to see you again boy. Here to be put on the list of the dead again?"

"No," Luke replied. "I'm here to fight your war because you're a wuss!"

"Burn…" Nico mumbled so Hades wouldn't hear it.

"Back off boy!" My dad said getting all into Luke's face.

"Stop!" I yelled.

Then came tumbling down the stairs were two people.

"Krissie?" I asked.

"Percy?" Luke asked.

Krissie got up. She had fallen on to Percy. She started blushing.

Percy got up and almost fallen on Nico.

"What!" I screamed. I was freaking the hell out. "What? When? Who? How? Oh my gods!" I was bursting with anger.

"Calm down Lauren…" Percy said calmly.

"Shut up Jackson!" I yelled. I was fuming with anger!

"What are you two… Demigods… Doing here?" My dad said disgusted.

"Lord Hades… Big H… We're here to help fight. I have my sonic arrows and my knife, Souldrinker." Krissie said.

"I have Riptide!" Percy added.

"Well dad… Since they're here to fight… Let them…" Nico said.

"Fine…" My dad said running off into the dark… We followed.

The Underworld is a pretty scary place apparently… I found this out just now. Krissie looked like she just seen the most scariest nightmare come to life. Since I'm down here every other week… It's not that scary. Percy isn't frightened because he spent birthdays here and holidays… Luke was already down here…

My dad finally left us…

Just us five alone… Wandering around the outside of the palace.

Krissie was the first to notice the group of twenty recruited demigod jerks.

She took three out with her sonic arrows.

They charged. Krissie killed one, by accident, with her arrows before I bumped into her and she accidently dropped and stepped on her bow.

Sixteen left now.

There we were. Five demigods with four swords and one knife. Luke had Backbiter, Krissie had her knife Souldrinker (Luke had given it to her), Nico had his Stygian Iron sword (It doesn't have a name so I'm going to call it, Idiot), I had Oblivion and Percy had Riptide.

Before we knew it only four more demigods were left. We injured the rest. We don't want to kill… So we simply injured them so they couldn't move. Some killed themselves, but so far the only demigods we killed are a total of one and it was an accident!

Krissie and I were back to back, fighting one demigod each. Nico had injured his leg and was now resting on the front steps of the palace.

Right then and there I didn't realize the demigod I was fighting was luring me into a trap.

Our backs untouched.

I went a few feet from her, and then I heard her scream. She'd gotten grazed, but I'd gotten worse.

I wasn't paying attention to the demigod I was fighting.

But right before I turned back to fight, something sharp pierced through me back and came out my chest.

I froze in my footsteps. I quietly yelled, "Man… … … Down… … …" And fell to the ground.

Everyone took down who they were fighting with. Krissie went and took care of the demigod I was fighting – She broke his legs.

Percy came running towards me.

"Oh gods…" Percy said.

I was now covered in blood.

"Lauren… No…" He took off his shirt to clean up the blood – It didn't work well…

Percy started crying.

Percy grabbed Krissie's arm. "Tell me you can heal this…" Percy said.

Krissie shook her head. "I can't heal wounds this bad…" She said tearing up.

"You have to!" Percy growled. Percy took me into his arms.

"I love you Percy… I never hated you… I wish we never… broke… up…" I said in a small voice.

Percy started crying. Tears flowed out of him like a waterfall. "I love you too Lauren… It was my fault we… broke up…" He said tearfully.

No one else was paying attention. I saw it unfold.

One of the first demigods we took down, got up, grabbed Oblivion off the ground (I dropped it when I got stabbed), and stabbed Krissie right through her back. It came out of her chest.

"No. No. No. No. No." Luke said.

He picked up Souldrinker and said, "This is for Krissie!" And gave the demigod jerk a huge scar on his back (It was the shape of the letter K for Krissie) and Luke also broke his leg and foot.

He dropped Souldrinker and ran to Krissie.

"Kris? Stay with me…" He said while taking her into his arms.

"I love you Luke Castellan. Goodbye…" Krissie said with her last breath and she closed her eyes. The color faded out of her face slowly.

I started crying my eyes out. "Krissie! No!" I was in pain from getting stabbed, but seeing Krissie dying was worse.

Luke didn't cry or do anything. All he did was stare at Krissie like she's going to wake up at any moment.

I took my last breath suddenly.

With my last bits of breath and voice I had left, I said, "Goodbye Percy Jackson. Luke, I'll tell Krissie... you…"

My eyes were slowly closing.

With my last, single breath I said, "Percy…"

My eyes closed and right there, in the Underworld, my home and the home of the dead, I died. My heart stopped then and there.

Suddenly a white light flashed around me. I saw Krissie standing there. We ran up to each other and hugged, tears flowing down our faces.

**Percy POV

I dreaded that day.

My 16 and 17, 2010. At 11:57 P.M. she'd gotten stabbed… She died 1:09 A.M. on the seventeenth.

Why… Why… Why? Was all I could say.

I couldn't get the image of her slowly dying out of my head.

Today was her and Krissie's funeral. I wore a black suit and her favorite blue tie.

The funeral was in the courtyard outside the Underworld palace where they died.

Well it's not exactly the place to have a funeral, but they would've wanted it here.

I miss her tons…

***Luke POV

I look like any regular kid. But I felt horrible.

Percy feels the same way.

No one dares to sit at the Apollo or Hades table out of respect for the girls... Not even Nico sits at the Hades table and Krissie's half-brother or sisters don't sit at the Apollo table.

Only people that sit at those tables are me and Percy.

We don't eat, sleep or drink.

I sleep next to Krissie's bunk (I use an extra bunk in the Apollo cabin).

At night my Krissie is all I think about.

I had a dream about our future last night.

We were in a room painted pale blue. Krissie was standing in the corner of the room, bouncing up and down with something in her hands. Krissie Castellan, my future wife, was holding and feeding our future baby boy.

None of that will happen now.

That freaking demigod had to freaking kill her.

I thought about this as I saw them putting her yellow and orange shroud in the fire.

It was engulfed in flames.

Her father Apollo was standing next to me, crying his eyes out.

Apollo was the sun god. He was tuff. He was caring. But when he wanted to cry, he cried A LOT! You'd never see any god or mortal/demigod cry this much! I never knew Apollo had this much water in him!

I couldn't take it anymore. I've held my tears back for long enough now.

Then I bursted out into tears.

**Percy POV

I watched a Krissie's shroud was burned,

Luke started crying.

He has known Krissie for a while, even before I arrived.

Krissie went through the pain of Kronos taking over Luke slowly. Luke died…

He went through pain of breaking a promise he didn't want to break.

But when people are in pain, do they think of others?

Some don't.

Some do.

Luke feels broken…

I feel worse.

It feels like I have been killed, killed, killed and re-killed a thousand times.

The only person I have ever loved in my life, except my mom, was killed.

Tyson wasn't so happy that Lauren died, either.

They would tell scary stories while eating peanut butter at midnight.

It was like Lauren was Tyson's older sister he never had.

Tyson was so upset that I was upset; he made me a sword with _Lauren and Percy Forever_ engraved in it.

I was looking around at the campers.

I spotted Clarisse crying as they burned Lauren's beautiful black and white shroud.

Hades and Ares were pretty close friends (or if you prefer; family)

So Lauren and Clarisse had became good friends.

I just want Lauren back…

***Luke POV

I just want Krissie back…

****Nico POV

I have to!

I don't want too!

Krissie! I love her!

Lauren! I miss my annoying big sister!

I thought this as I was hopping towards Chiron and Mr. D.

They were playing cards.

"Chiron! May I speak to you alone?" I asked.

"Why sure Nico!" Chiron replied

Mr. D rolled his eyes and mumbled, "No one ever wants to talk to me alone…" And poofed away.

He ended up at the Volleyball court in the middle of a game.

Chiron wheeled his fake wheelchair inside.

"Yes?" Chiron asked.

"I want to bring Krissie and Lauren back. This camp is lifeless without them. We are hopeless. I need them. Percy needs Lauren. Luke needs Krissie. I am bringing them back."

I was still using my crutches from when I injured my leg in battle.

I hopped over to the couch and sat.

"No." Chiron said nonchalantly.

I quickly hopped up onto my crutches.

"Fine!" I yelled and hopped towards my cabin.

I hopped on my bed.

Lauren's side of the cabin was just the way she left it.

A vase with rare black roses from Persephone's garden, that never die, wilt or fade, sat on her nightstand. A picture of her and Percy on the fireworks beach – during the fireworks, hung over the roses. The blue and black sheets on her bunk were still a mess. Her black rug still had Reese's Cup wrappers and her red and blue pinstriped Phillies shorts and tank top pajamas on it. On her nightstand there were five books. Four of them she was reading and the other one was an Ancient Greek book.

The only thing that there's now is an assortment of vases with flowers in them.

Some campers had left notes and photos of them and her.

Like George Winchester from the Hephaestus cabin left a picture of them together eating water ice and goofing off together. Lauren was great friends with everyone.

Andrew Daughtry, son of Apollo, had a big crush on Lauren. He comes in everyday and puts a beautiful orange flower in a special vase for her.

Maddison comes and puts purple sunflowers in a vase along with Mike Yew.

I sat there on my bed looking at the flowers.

I threw my crutches to the ground and buried my crying eyed into my pillows.

Next morning I woke up at noon.

I meet Luke and Percy down at the lake.

The lake was finally frozen over. Campers stopped the snowball fights and snow angel making fun. They were all working. Doing chores and what they were supposed to be doing. Some campers took Lauren and Krissie's chores.

"Are we going to do it?" Percy asked looking out over the lake.

"Yes…" I replied. "We have to…"

I walked up to the lake's edge and sat (I ditched my crutches for a boot).

"I smuggled some Happy Meals past the dragon…" Luke said pointing at the Pine. He was always forgetting the guard dragon's name.

Percy chuckled. He sat down. Luke did too.

I started mumbling to myself, "Fates, gods, goddess, dad, step-mom, please, use your strength to please bring them back. Lauren Elizabeth Tennant and Aphrodite Kristen McGee. We need them, they need us. Please…" I said finishing off Resistance to Life, Love and Death, a ritual Lauren and I came up with.

The only way to know if it works is if you cry a black tear.

A black tear suddenly trickled down my cheek. It hopefully worked.

**Percy POV

The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere  
'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

The lyrics to Vanilla Twilight ran through my head. It was one of Lauren's favorite songs.

The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

Oh darling I wish you were here…

***Luke POV

There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place  
And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds  
But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you

The lyrics to me and Krissie's song ran through my head. It's like the beautiful song was written just for us. I truly was her Savior and she was mine…

So tell me now, if this ain't love then how do we get out?

Cause I don't know.

*Lauren POV

Death… silent, peaceful and sad…

You see loved ones, Nan, Pop, Grandpa and Krissie.

But you miss loved ones, Nico, mom, Luke and most of all, Percy…

I have been getting this feeling… Like I'm fading from death… and ending up alive…

Life, love and death are all real and I'm feeling life and love? It's like death is fading out of me…

I fall asleep in heaven… When I wake, it'll be another day dead…

Hopefully not…

…

I heard whispering around me.

Little here and there of talking.

I heard two… No, three people… Male.

Someone suddenly walked in and asked, "She just appeared this morning?"

The voice was male, rough and scruffy. Old and wise… Old man I suppose?

"Yes," Someone replied. "I was sitting here the whole night… doing things… hoping she would show up like a miracle and it happened! She showed up and she did too…" The person talking was probably pointing at someone.

"I see… Should we wake her up?"

I don't who these four males are, but I'm kind of freaked out.

I must have fallen asleep in my dream cause I woken up in another dream.

Was it a dream?

I felt a kiss to my dead lips.

Was I dead?

Something grabbed my hand.

Could I feel?

Once the hand touched mine a spark flew through me.

I opened my eyes suddenly.

Percy was standing above me. His sea green eyes lit up as he saw me open my eyes.

Is this a dream?

"Lauren?" Percy asked quietly.

"Is… Is this a… a dream?" I asked.

"No… No…" He said smiling. I love his smile. "Nico!" He yelled. "It worked! It worked!" He said still looking at me.

Percy leaned down and kissed my forehead and hugged me.

I was lying on a bed in the Infirmary.

The morning sun was coming through one of the windows. I could see a faint shape of someone in the rays.

I also saw a moon out of one of the back windows. I saw a face of a young girl faintly glowing on the moon.

There was fish tank on the table to my left. There was a treasure chest in the corner of the tank that had a Triton embedded in it. Someone was holding the Triton… He had black hair and was smiling.

A picture of a cow and the cow's babies hung above one of the beds. A lady's face was showing in the corner. She knew something me and Percy and Luke and Krissie didn't know. She wasn't smiling. I hate her.

I saw a few more images.

They looked crystal clear. This means I was probably dreaming this up, because when I turned to look back at Percy, his image was all hazy and fuzzy. So were these images reality (real) or fantasy (a dream)?

Each image was a god rendering. It's like the gods were looking over me, debating whether to keep me dead or to go through with what Nico did.

They must have decided, because my vision cleared. And there standing over me was Nico, Krissie, Luke, Percy (Percy! He was smiling like usual… His smile makes my dad…) and Chiron.

But wait! Krissie… Krissie was… dead? Who? How?

"Krissie… How did? I don't–" I'm confused! What's going on?

Nico cut me off. He tried to explain. "You both appeared here, in the infirmary, about four weeks ago, the night after I did Resistance so, so. Krissie woke up last week. You've finally woken up just… Well, now…"

"Resistance worked!" I asked shocked. "So I was dead and now I'm alive?" I asked.

"Yes and thank gods you're alive!" Percy said. "I wouldn't know what to do without you!"

I smiled.

Krissie awww-ed.

Maddison and Mike walked in the infirmary. Maddison dropped whatever she was carrying and ran to my side. "She's back! Yes! It worked!" Maddison yelled. She looked so happy.

Mike waved and said, "Welcome back Laur."

Everyone is finally back together.

Friends, family and most important: couples.

Two days later, I recovered and moved back into my cabin. My cabin is located right between the Poseidon and Zeus cabin. You're probably wondering how it got there… But that's a whole different story.

I needed to tell Percy what happened between me and Luke in Room P1917.

I told Percy the long, painful story.

He blinked once.

"I know is hard to hear. I was thinking of you the whole time. I was hurt and broken," I took a breath. "Luke was there for me. He had wrong thoughts of what I felt. I'm sorry! It was all him. Hate me if you want to. I won't blame you."

Percy got up. It looked like he was going to leave. Great! He's going to leave! But instead he hugged me.

"I love you Lauren. It was wrong of me then… The violence in my heart will stop; promise." Percy whispered in my ear.

"I love you Percy Jackson… I'll never leave you again. Ever. If you go; I go. If I go; you go. I promise."

We smiled at each other.

Gods! I love him and his breath taking smile!

We went into a kiss. It felt like I haven't kissed him in ages! I'd better get used to it again… I love him; he loves me; we'll never, ever be separated again…

Krissie and Luke are happy…

Percy and I are happy…

Thanks gods.


End file.
